prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2005 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2005 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Batista :2. John Cena :3. Satoshi Kojima :4. Triple H :5. John Bradshaw Layfield :6. Kurt Angle :7. A.J. Styles :8. Edge :9. Shelton Benjamin :10. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :11. Jeff Jarrett :12. Ultimo Guerrero :13. Chris Benoit :14. Rey Misterio, Jr. :15. Eddie Guerrero :16. Kenta Kobashi :17. Christopher Daniels :18. Mistico :19. Kane :20. Booker T :21. Tiger Mask IV :22. Samoa Joe :23. Petey Williams :24. El Hijo Del Santo :25. Chris Jericho :26. The Undertaker :27. Kensuke Sasaki :28. Monty Brown :29. Randy Orton :30. Christian :31. The Big Show :32. Naomichi Marufuji :33. Muhammad Hassan :34. Shawn Michaels :35. L.A. Park :36. Paul London :37. Abyss :38. Rey Bucanero :39. Jushin Liger :40. C.M. Punk :41. Carlito :42. Mitsuharu Misawa :43. Dr. Wagner, Jr. :44. William Regal :45. Raven :46. Toshiaki Kawada :47. Hector Garza :48. Chavo Guerrero, Jr. :49. Tajiri :50. Ron Killings 51-100 *51. Ric Flair *52. Shocker *53. Shinjiro Otani *54. Matt Morgan *55. Bobby Roode *56. Eugene *57. Masa Chono *58. Jeff Hardy *59. Michael Shane *60. Eric Young *61. Elix Skipper *62. Austin Aries *63. Robert Conway *64. Perro Aguayo, Jr. *65. KENTA *66. Doug Basham *67. Chris Harris *68. Charlie Haas *69. Chris Sabin *70. Averno *71. James Storm *72. Danny Basham *73. Kaz Hayashi *74. Joey Mercury *75. Hurricane Helms *76. American Dragon *77. Mephisto *78. Hardcore Holly *79. Frankie Kazarian *80. Johnny Nitro *81. Spanky *82. Brent Albright *83. Gene Snitsky *84. Takeshi Rikio *85. Negro Casas *86. Orlando Jordan *87. Spike Dudley *88. Simon Dean *89. Jon Heidenreich *90. Chase Stevens *91. Matt Cappotelli *92. Rosey *93. Maven *94. Sylvain Grenier *95. Colt Cabana *96. Andy Douglas *97. Johnny Jeter *98. B.G. James *99. Keiji Mutoh *100. James Gibson 101-150 *101. Donovan Morgan *102. Mr. Niebla *103. Alex Shelley *104. Tyson Tomko *105. Billy Kidman *106. Konnan *107. Jun Akiyama *108. Sho Funaki *109. Elijah Burke *110. Michael Modest *111. Mr. Aguila *112. Genichiro Tenryu *113. Steve Corino *114. Tank Toland *115. Kid Kash *116. Chris Masters *117. Rene Dupree *118. Mark Jindrak *119. Shark Boy *120. Aaron Stevens *121. Sonjay Dutt *122. Tokyo Magnum *123. The Outlaw *124. Nigel McGuinness *125. Khosrow Daivari *126. Juventud Guerrera *127. Chad Toland *128. Nunzio *129. Viscera *130. Atlantis *131. Koji Kanemoto *132. Antonio Thomas *133. Kenzo Suzuki *134. Steven Richards *135. Val Venis *136. Romeo Roselli *137. Scotty 2 Hotty *138. Doug Williams *139. Shannon Moore *140. Jimmy Rave *141. Akio *142. Oriental *143. D-Lo Brown *144. Psicosis *145. Trevor Rhodes *146. Rocky Romero *147. Adam Pearce *148. Seven *149. C.W. Anderson *150. Jamal 151-200 *151. Danny Inferno *152. Super Delfin *153. Garrison Cade *154. Abismo Negro *155. Blaster Lashley *156. Lance Hoyt *157. Rhino *158. Homicide *159. TAKA Michinoku *160. Dos Caras, Jr. *161. Chad Collyer *162. Vampiro *163. Rikishi *164. Tatsuhito Takaiwa *165. Johnny Swinger *166. Bison Smith *167. Black Warrior *168. Blue Panther *169. Sonny Siaki *170. Dick Togo *171. Ace Steel *172. Elektro *173. Low Ki *174. Seth Skyfire *175. Giant Bernard *176. Jimmy Jacobs *177. Ricky Reyes *178. Taiyo Kea *179. Puma *180. Matt Stryker *181. Gedo *182. Latin Lover *183. Ray Gonzales *184. Akira Taue *185. Simon Diamond *186. Harry Smith *187. Julio Dinero *188. Todd Shane *189. Skayde *190. Mike Shane *191. CIMA *192. Danny Daniels *193. Jack Evans *194. Glamour Roy Shane *195. Steve Lewington *196. Osamu Nishimura *197. El Alebrije *198. Hotstuff Hernandez *199. David Young *200. M-Dogg 20 201-250 *201. Tyson Dux *202. Kevin Northcutt *203. Josh Daniels *204. Eddie Colon *205. Yuji Nagata *206. Tony Kozina *207. B.J. Whitmer *208. Chuck Palumbo *209. Ultimo Dragon *210. B-Boy *211. Masada *212. Jinsei Shinzaki *213. John Walters *214. Dr. X *215. Scott D'Amore *216. Mike Kruel *217. Ricky Banderas *218. Jay Lethal *219. Minoru Tanaka *220. Felino *221. Heavy Metal *222. Mike Mondo *223. Josh Prohibition *224. Vance Nevada *225. Deuce Shade *226. Bronco *227. The Blue Meanie *228. Dragon Kid *229. Tony Jones *230. T.J. Wilson *231. Rodney Mack *232. Roderick Strong *233. Sean Casey *234. Manabu Nakanishi *235. Tarzan Boy *236. Jerrelle Clark *237. Slash Venom *238. Pantera *239. Masato Tanaka *240. Shane Ballard *241. Joe E. Legend *242. Mike Quackenbush *243. Dean Jablonski *244. Toru Yano *245. The Great Sasuke *246. Cody Hawk *247. Diamante *248. Shannon Ballard *249. Milano Collection A.T. *250. Frank Parker 251-300 *251. Vinny Massaro *252. Mike Taylor *253. Rod Steel *254. Jado *255. Mac Johnson *256. Turbo *257. A-1 *258. Striker *259. Takashi Yoshida *260. D-Ray 3000 *261. Minoru Fujita *262. Babi Slymm *263. The Amazing Red *264. Apolo *265. Prince Nana *266. Mikey Batts *267. The Predator *268. Chicano *269. Chet Jablonski *270. Gran Hamada *271. Webster Dauphiney *272. Eric Matlock *273. Chris Hamrick *274. Biggie Biggs *275. The Stro *276. Eric Alexander *277. Quiet Storm *278. Slyck Wagner Brown *279. Ken Anderson *280. Steve Madison *281. Tom Howard *282. Thunder *283. Arik Cannon *284. Arch Kincaid *285. Kevin Dunn *286. Onyx *287. Mana The Polynesian Warrior *288. Naphtali *289. Scotty Mac *290. Daniel Puder *291. Human Tornado *292. Juggernaut *293. Ray Gordy *294. Seth Shai *295. Vordell Walker *296. Steve DeMarco *297. Brad Bradley *298. Alex Arion *299. Joel Maximo *300. Teddy Hart 301-350 *301. Boomer Payne *302. Kirby Marcos *303. Tim Warcloud *304. Jose Maximo *305. Blackheart Apocalypse *306. Tommy Williams *307. Ken Doane *308. Frank Murdoch *309. Da Beast *310. Mike Foxx *311. Sterling James Keenan *312. The Boogeyman *313. Rob Eckos *314. Jason Rumble *315. Dusty Wolfe *316. Adam Firestorm *317. Quinn Magnum *318. Cru Jones *319. Brian Black *320. Andrew Ryker *321. Rico Suave *322. Michelle Starr *323. Robin Knightwing *324. J.J. Perez *325. Dennis Gregory *326. N8 Mattson *327. Fred Sampson *328. Steve Mack *329. El Nene *330. Chasyn Rance *331. Claudio Castagnoli *332. Danny Doring *333. Sedrick Strong *334. Joey Knight *335. Ladies' Choice *336. Rory Fox *337. Vik Dalishus *338. Billy Bax *339. Lightning *340. Vito Thomaselli *341. Scotty Charisma *342. Zach Gowen *343. Nasdaq *344. Hangman Hughes *345. Mace *346. Axl Rotten *347. Dow Jones *348. Robbie Dawber *349. Bruce Steele *350. Sal Thomaselli 351-400 *351. Hentai *352. Bamm Bamm Penders *353. K.C. Thunder *354. E.C. Negro *355. Mike Tobin *356. Aaron Idol *357. Alex Winters *358. Marc Ash *359. Lash LeRoux *360. Rockin' Rebel *361. John Rambo *362. Nikita Allanov *363. Japanese Pool Boy *364. Andy Baker *365. Dropkick Murphy *366. Greg Matthews *367. Derrick Neikirk *368. Tim Flowers *369. Bryan Logan *370. Apollo Khan *371. Mace Mendoza *372. Delirious *373. Dru Onyx *374. Hallowicked *375. Devon Storm *376. Matt Logan *377. T. Rantula *378. Lotus *379. Glen Osbourne *380. Balls Mahoney *381. Buff-E *382. Conrad Kennedy III *383. Diabolico *384. Mr. Ooh La La *385. Quinson Valentino *386. Sebastian Dark *387. Shirley Doe *388. Brent Dail *389. Jigsaw *390. Hook Bomberry *391. Crazy J *392. Frankie Capone *393. Chris Taylor *394. Cheetah Master *395. Gran Akuma *396. C.J. O'Doyle *397. Scottie Gash *398. Krazy K *399. Eddie Guapo *400. The Bouncer 401-450 *401. Cody Steele *402. Shawn Patrick *403. George South, Jr. *404. Aden Chambers *405. Ryan O'Reilly *406. J-Rocc *407. Glenn Spectre *408. Supreme Lee Great *409. Jeff Starr *410. Eddie Kingston *411. Greg Spitz *412. Don Basher *413. Mozart Fontaine *414. Hurricane Castillo, Jr. *415. Sexxxy Eddie *416. K-Pusha *417. Roman *418. Chase Del Monte *419. Tony Givens *420. Invader I *421. K-Murda *422. Dean Radford *423. Luis Ortiz *424. P.T. Hustia *425. Shawn Osborne *426. Kevin Knight *427. J.P. Black *428. Johnny Maxx *429. Mike Dell *430. Indiana Kidd, Jr. *431. Brian Soscia *432. John Curse *433. J. Busta *434. Rod Steel *435. Eric Everlast *436. Larry Huntley *437. Scott Zenzen *438. D.J.P.R.O.C. *439. Snatch Haggis *440. Mega *441. Billy Bart *442. Russell Simpson *443. Johnny Graham *444. Darin Childs *445. Shawn Christopher *446. Icarus *447. Justin Idol *448. Handsome Jimmy *449. J.T. Lightning *450. Frankie The Mobster 451-500 *451. Andre Lyonz *453. Kevin Baker *453. Jolly Roger *454. Charles Mercury *455. Tommy Suede *456. Gutter *457. Marcus Dillon *458. Danger *459. Darron Smythe *460. Leslie Leatherman *461. Mister Zero *462. Quinton Lee *463. Adam Booker *464. Sean Allen *465. Freak Nasty *466. Darkness Crabtree *467. Jack Thriller *468. Dexter Poindexter *469. Kevin Grace *470. Josh Cody *471. Shawn Cook *472. Shorty Smalls *473. Tony Golden *474. Nova Cain *475. Brian Danzig *476. Terry Allen *477. Powerhouse Hughes *478. Viper *479. Ultramantis Black *480. Bruiser Graham *481. Hellcat *482. Ric Gunner *483. Phil Atlas *484. Forsaken *485. Gino Martino *486. John Cabbie *487. Gotti *488. WIll Christianson *489. Jimmy Cash *490. Brian Costello *491. Toy Dotson *492. Brother Clay *493. Eric Draven *494. Aaron Devil *495. Damian Dragon *496. Lord Zoltan *497. J.V. Insanity *498. C.J. Summers *499. Bert Williams *500. Nick Nemeth See also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * 2005 PWI 500 from Wrestling Information Archive Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists